


[Redacted]’s Notes

by MitzvahRose



Series: No Bitty Left Behind [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...Might have spoilers regardless, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Bittybones Shop, Character Sheet, Illustrations, Journal Entries, May contain spoilers if you’re not caught up with the main story, Ownership, Pet Store, Skeletons, Soul Magic, Worldbuilding, information
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzvahRose/pseuds/MitzvahRose
Summary: —XXX’s research journal—An ongoing effort to document all known data on bitties.Supplementary information to “Abandoned”
Series: No Bitty Left Behind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608445
Comments: 28
Kudos: 21





	1. Pet Store Layout

* Bittybones section, left to right on the map; separated by tables [ ]:  
[ sansy & papy ] > [ meek & boss ] > [ edgy & soft bones ] > [ poppy & cherry ] > [ lil bro & baby blue ] > [ punny & teacup ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not an exact layout, more of a general idea of how the bittybone area of the pet store looks like. There are inconsistencies with the provided floor plan, most notably that the Bittyblossom section is larger than the Bittyblook one, but nothing that outright invalidates this image.
> 
> The location of where the fire originated is an educated guess by the artist of the floor plan.


	2. Bitty Informational 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following is taken from a pamphlet sponsored by a government funded bitty rights organization:

_What is a Bitty?_

A bitty is a naturally occurring magical being named for its small stature. Many researches consider them to be an offshoot of the monsters that populate our world. In other words, bitties are magic given physical form.

_Where do Bitties Come From?_

Excess magic from monsters naturally accumulates in the earth’s atmosphere. This magic coalesces into the small creatures we know as bitties.

Bitties can form virtually anywhere there are monsters. However, there are certain bitties that are heavily influenced by the actions of humans. These bitties are a combination of magic and human ingeniuity and can only form with the help of a bitty mold. See Bitty Corporations for more details.

_Why Do Bitties Need a Companion?_

Bitties, while sturdier than most monsters due to being such a condensed form of magic, do have one major requirement. All bitties need a stable source of magic, or Soul Energy, to survive off of. The magic they need to survive comes from bitty adopters. Whether monster or human, if you decide to adopt a bitty you’ll be responsible for keeping one or more of these beings alive! They may not be typical pets, but they do still depend on you.

For those not fortunate enough to have a caretaker, there are other temporary solutions. Ambient magic in the air can keep them alive for a period of time, how long depending on the individual bitty. They may also take in the magic released by other bitties, hence why bitty packs are created, but this is not an ideal solution as an injured bitty may be unable to replenish its magic fast enough without a caretaker to help.

_Are Bitties Dangerous?_

Normally, no, but if mistreated this can change. Most bitties have access to magic which they may use when threatened. Although their magic is generally weaker than that of a monster’s, that does not necessarily make them any less dangerous when encountered. Otherwise, only select few bitty species have been known to attack humans or monsters without provocation. Stores and centers licensed to adopt out bitties are prohibited from providing bitty species known for violent tendencies. The only exceptions to this are ones who have successfully undergone fell training and, when certain conditions are met, the variant of brassberries known as pure bites.

WARNING!!! The same cannot be said for wild bitties! Regardless of if you recognize the bitty’s species or not, DO NOT APPROACH A WILD BITTY. Even if the bitty does not appear to be able to wield magic, they may still have other natural weapons. Any bitty spotted roaming the streets must be reported to the authorities. Remember, not only is this for your safety as well as the safety of others, this is also done for the bitty’s own sake. A bitty cannot survive without magic from others.

_Which Bitty Is Best For Me?_

There are many bitty types out there with new ones being discovered all the time! We can’t choose one for you, but if you would like help starting your search consider looking into the original skeleton bitty forms that were documented by Mama Cry herself—the bittybones!

Please contact your local bitty center for more information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:  
> Monsters exist, but not necessarily the ones we familiar with from Undertale. Mama Cry is one such monster. The random encounters such as Froggit can be among the monsters in this AU, but all main characters are bitty types.


	3. Bitty Taxonomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minusculus, or bitty, classification. Also known as the M&Ms of taxonomy.  
> This system is rudimentary and contains flaws similar to that of the rest of modern taxonomy. As such, it is subject to change.

Kingdom – Mageia

Phylum – Mythicon

Class – Minusculus

Order – Araneae, Elementum, Flos, Mammalia, Osseus, Phasma, Pisces, Reptilia

Mammalia Suborders – Capra, Felidae, Homo

Family – Alphys, Asgore, Asriel, Burgerpants, Flowey, Gaster, Grillby, Mettaton, MK, Muffet, Napstablook, Papyrus, Reader, Sans, Toriel, Undyne

Flowey Subfamily – Omega

Grillby Subfamilies – Aqua, Ignis, Tex

Reader Subfamilies – Anon, Chara, Frisk, Plush

Tribe – Ankle-Biter, Bittyblook, Bittyblossom/Bitty Bud, Bittybone, Bittypants, Fishy Wishy, Grillbitty, Itsy Bitsy, Little Dino, Mettamini, Pocket Pygmy

Bittybone Subtribe – Smollster

Grillbitty Subtribe – Flameling

Pocket Pygmy Subtribe – Asrismall

Genus – fell, swap, tale

Species – Button, Dream, Error, Horror, Nature, Nightmare, OC, Outer, Pastel, Reaper, Reborn, Tomb, Under, Yandere

Subspecies – Arachnid, Canis, Felis, Flores, Insectum, Lagos, Lamia, Mer

Morph – Genus, Machina, Mutatio

For example, Sansy’s full taxonomic name is Mageia Mythicon Minusculus Osseus _Sans_ _Bittybone Undertale_.

Species and subspecies come first in bitties and are capitalized, followed by lowercase genus to differentiate them from non-magical organisms (the same is done for monsters and magic based plants). As is the case with Sansy, the species and genus are usually combined into one word. Exceptions occur when the bitty’s species is OC or if the bitty has a subspecies and/or morph. Additionally, when used together as a scientific name, the family, subfamily, tribe, subtribe, genus, species, subspecies, and morph are all italicized due to the repeating forms of species-genus.

Miscellaneous Information:

  * In the case of the Flowey family, their flower type is frequently used to substitute for species. The same is done for the subspecies Lamia and Arachnid. This is due to the clear similarities to already existing animal and plantlife. The reason for this parallel is as of yet unknown, but the current prevailing theory is that it is a form of mimicry.
  * There are three species of bitties among all of the families that display attributes typical of both swaps and fells. Researchers currently refer to them as swapfell, fellswap, and swapfell red. These genera are yet to officially be added, however.
  * Readers and their subfamilies are not actual tiny humans, merely human like.
  * Frisks and Charas are sometimes considered to be a more common variation of red sweater Readers, aka red Soul Readers, although bitty experts are as of yet unsure of the legitimacy of this claim. Similarly, Anons are sometimes referred to as white sweater Reader variants.
  * The Mutatio morph is a catchall term used for bitties that undergo a mutation during their lifetime. While their actual DNA hasn’t changed, an alteration in their magic has occurred. An example of this is seen in the cherry variant of edgies.
  * The Genus morph is used when there is a bitty of the same taxonomic name as another but with the opposite sex. This is done because all known bitty species start with only one possible gender. (This does include bitties that don’t have a traditional binary gender such as many within the Phasma order. Lamias, according to Vex, also fall into this category and simply tend to prefer male pronouns.) The opposite gender may develop over time, leading to this morph. So far bitties with the Genus morph have only ever been female.
  * The Machina morph is exclusively used for bittyblooks or mettaminis that have bonded with a corporeal form. The term “machina” was chosen due to the general preference for a robotic form. This morph is most commonly seen in Mettatons and swap Napstablooks.
  * A bitty (usually of the Osseus order) may have two families. If so, the families are hyphenated in alphabetical order.
  * The two most common families of bitties are the Sans and Papyrus types, or the bittybones. Bizarrely enough, these bitties are named after the font they use to write in. As such they are also known as the font bitties. The Gaster family is sometimes included in this classification.
  * The Under species references a bitty’s status in magic “under” monsters.
  * The OC species stands for Other Classification. Essentially, this means the species has yet to be documented properly. As a result, there may be multiple bitties with the same taxonomic name if they have OC as their species. This will change as new species are documented.
  * Yes, we know the tribe and subtribe names are unorthodox. They were included in respect to Mama Cry’s and other specialist’s original classification for bitties.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re still confused and would like some clarification:
> 
> The most important part of the classification is the ending. That’s the case for most taxonomy, in my opinion. In this case, the scientific name tells you the type of monster (ie Sans or Papyrus). This is followed by any special modifications (such as if they have cat features). Finally, it tells you the universe they come from (such as Underfell). Also, the tribe doesn’t really mean much unless monsters (not bitties) are involved. There are some minor hiccups that occur, like that Undertomb turned into Tombtale, but overall I think it’s pretty consistent. Again, this isn’t really that important to the story. It was just done for fun and to have some extra lore~ ^^
> 
> Just to clarify, no, this is not a perfect representation of real life taxonomy. Mostly because I have no to desire to give a proper, unique scientific name to every single bitty beyond just their common name That would be an exercise in madness. And I’m not THAT crazy lol
> 
> ———
> 
> If you want to search for bitties yourself, try looking up the bittywiki on Tumblr! It’s not complete by any means, but with all the work they’ve put in to collecting bitties it’s a great place to start. =3


	4. Character Sheet 1 - Sansy

Taxonomic Name: Mageia Mythicon Minusculus Osseus _Sans Bittybone_ _Undertale_

Scientific Name: _Sans Undertale_

Common Name: Sansy

Name: N/A

Nickname: Blue

Gender: Male

Height: ~3.5 in (measurements required)

Weight: N/A

Age: N/A

LV: 1

Personality and Traits:

  * Typical Sansy – lazy, always hungry, comedian, loves napping
  * Out of shape (never exercises?)
  * Prefers puns, wordplay, and sarcasm
  * Very heavy sleeper—sleeps for half the day (sleep disorder?)
  * Frequently has nightmares?
  * Has had panic attacks in the past?
  * Lone wolf by Sansy standards—does not sleep in bitty piles
  * Leader role?
  * Able to keep calm in stressful situations
  * Seemingly altruistic—not uncommon for bitties and monsters
  * Does not exhibit symptoms of depression/nihilism common among Sansies
  * Low magic levels



Magic: Teleportation, “blue magic” aka telekinesis and gravity magic, blasters [unconfirmed], “white magic” aka basic magic (in the form of skeletal/bone attacks) [unconfirmed]

Leading Specialist: “Mama” Cry (aka fucken-crybaby)

_More data required._

Sansy Bittybone picture by Sirpumpkinlumps on Tumblr:

https://sirpumpkinlumps.tumblr.com/post/171705988516/i-wanted-to-try-drawing-all-of-the-original-sans


	5. Character Sheet 2 - Blooky (Tunes)

Taxonomic Name: Mageia Mythicon Minusculus Phasma _Napstablook Bittyblook Undertale_

Scientific Name: _Napstablook Undertale_

Common Name: Blooky / Tunes

Name: Tunes

Gender: Non-binary

Height: ~1.5 in (measurements required)

Weight: 0 lb (lacks a corporeal state)

Age: N/A

LV: 1

Personality and Traits:

  * Typical Blooky – music lover, shy/timid, low self-esteem, cries frequently, caring, quiet
  * Unusually brave for a Blooky (due to dire situation? Self preservation not a factor)
  * Close companions with a Specter (suggests more outgoing nature compared to rest of species? Or forced into friendship by the fell?)
  * Does not require sustenance beyond Soul Energy, as is true for most bittyblooks
  * No desire for corporeal form?



Magic: “White magic” in the form of tears and music notes [music notes unconfirmed], “gray magic” aka non-combative Acts [unconfirmed]

Leading Specialists: Jade (aka fairysmolsxoxo) & yougainedlove

_More data required._


	6. Character Sheet 3 - Specter

Taxonomic Name: Mageia Mythicon Minusculus Phasma _Napstablook Bittyblook Underfell_

Scientific Name: _Napstablook Underfell_

Common Name: Specter / Grim

Name: N/A

Gender: Non-binary

Height: ~2 in (measurements required)

Weight: 0 lb (lacks a corporeal state)

Age: N/A

LV: Unconfirmed; 5 > ? > 1 (MDR 0)

Personality and Traits:

  * Typical Specter – “tsundere,” normally selfish, lonely, attention seeker, enjoys music
  * Social compared to majority of species—friendship with a Blooky (atypical choice) and a Grimby
  * Relatively calm disposition due to living with other bitties (reason for more social habits?)
  * Former bully
  * Fondness for crime shows
  * Prefers hardcore punk, heavy metal, rock and roll, and similar styles
  * Capable of possessing living beings with limited success
  * Has previously temporarily taken an inanimate corporeal form



Magic: “Red magic” aka “white magic” strengthened by LV (in the form of tears and music notes) [unconfirmed]

Leading Specialist: yougainedlove & ş̶̜̠̯̜̟͚̤͔̠̌̌̎͌̉̾̾̇̿͐͂́͜͝ͅh̸̨̞̫͚̘̞̠̦͐͛̋y̸̨̨̡̥̯̫̳̙̖̝̟̱̗̯̬͚̗̲̥͍̿͒̎̊͊͑̄̀̉͠g̵̯̣̯̈͗̃̃͋̍̈́͐̌́̈́̚͝h̷̨̜̻͍̪̮̮̺̰͍̭͚̬͎̪̬̝͝ọ̵̝̞͕̙͖͇̘̞̬̲̳̥̝͚̦͈̭̦͇̖̣͒̇͑̂̓s̶̡̨͕̯͙̘̙̣̜̫̬̲̻̩̞̯͐̆̀̓͗͋̏͌̎̋̏͊͠t̷̨̧̪̠̞̱͚̪͉̬̻̤̭̺͙̅͛̓̒̚ņ̶̳͕̞͇̣̭̖̻̤̉ͅa̵̡̢͚̠̥̼̻̘̥̟̞̭̦͚̳̻̫̞̫̲̋̈̎́̕̕p̶̰͚̱̪̦̤̓̈́̿͗̋̅͂͂̈́̑̅̎͂͋̋͘͝s̴̨̢̢̧͚͙͔̪̰̼̮͇̗̱̋͂̀̎̾̅̐̽͝͝t̸͚̬͇͍̞̟̪͕̱̓̍̍͛͗͊̈́̄͛̅̊̎͠͝ȃ̸̢̱̫̞̳̟̳͚̒͗̋͗̓̈́̍̈́͊ͅ [data corrupted]

_More data required._


	7. Adoptable 1 - Happsta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, Rose here! Okay, so you know how there are ghost Mettatons in the shop I work at? Well, I did some research and I was absolutely stunned to see that no one’s studied these guys! By all accounts they’re a new type of bitty! Shocking, right? I can’t believe no one’s recorded an Undertale Mettaton ghost bitty before!
> 
> So, to remedy this, I’ve had XXX fill out a form for me based on the research I collected. I’ve also been doing my best to bring the happsta bitties inside where I live, but it’s been getting a little cramped with everyone else here. It’s been hard taking care of them myself despite their incorporeal state, or maybe because of it, so I’m hoping some of you would be willing to adopt. Maybe we can even work out a way to get them bodies? Well, if anyone’s interested feel free to contact me on my Tumblr account!
> 
> @no-bitty-left-behind
> 
> Remember, this account isn’t created for minors in mind due to the original nature of bittybones. I won’t be writing anything inappropriate, but some of the things I repost in regards to the bitties aren’t suitable for all ages. I also have a page of tags with warnings listed including one for spiders (primarily due to Muffet at this point), just in case.

Taxonomic Name: Mageia Mythicon Minusculus Phasma _Mettaton Mettamini Undertale_

Scientific Name: _Mettaton Undertale_

Common Name: Happsta

Gender: Non-Binary (however, many are transgender males)

Height: 1–2 in (may be smaller, rarely larger)

Weight: 0 lb (lacks a corporeal state)

Appearance: Similar to a blooky in appearance. A pink ghost with spectral “hair” over their right eye. The shade of pink they are varies between happstas, but they tend to be fairly pale.

Personality and Traits:

  * Charming and likeable
  * Sarcastic
  * Difficult to get this bitty to open up to you, but once you do Happsta’s personality will prove to be flamboyant and over the top
  * Extremely insecure, especially in regards to their talent and body (or lack thereof)
  * Dreams of one day finding a perfect corporeal form, aka their real body
  * Very supportive of others and will encourage you to follow your dreams
  * Loves to sing and dance, has a beautiful voice
  * Would like to perform for others but is surprisingly shy—requires encouragement
  * Loves drama, both starting it and watching it unfold—this includes television and other forms of entertainment
  * A fan of humans, especially their art
  * Obsessed with social media
  * Calls other people/bitties/monsters darling, lovely, sweetheart, beautiful, beauty, and gentlebeauty (rarely uses names unless the person is considered a close friend or loved one)
  * “ _Ohhh yes!_ ”
  * Frequently leaves their enclosure and occasionally the building in search of entertainment (calling them escape artists would be innacurate due to their incorporeal state allowing them to phase through solid objects, including walls)
  * When mistreated or suffering from low self esteem they may become reclusive
  * Will act narcissistic when feeling defensive
  * Similarly to how ghostly bittyblooks will use their tears to create a hat, happsta bitties have been known to form a sun hat or, more commonly, legs out of their magic (one of the happsta bitties at the store uses his magic to form a bow around his midsection)



Compatibility:

  * Enjoys spending time with Napstablook and Alphys bitties—particularly fond of the Undertale variety, but will generally get along with most types
  * Never put them with a fell Alphys (claws)
  * Gets along well with Undertale Papyrus (papy)



Magic: “White magic” in the form of music notes, hearts, and (rarely) tears, “gray magic”

Leading Specialist: Rose (aka MitzvahRose)

_All data currently known has been compiled. For any more information contact Rose. My job is done._


End file.
